Perfect cell vs Legendary Super Saiyan Broly
by laze jovanov
Summary: Cell the Perfect Android and Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan are gonna collide in a duel to the death and see who would win in this battle.


Cell was waiting in the Cell Games for his fight,as he is doing this he sensed a large energy present somewhere else.

"This energy feels familiar to a saiyan" a smile creaped on Cell's face "Perhaps I can have a little practice" With that Cell took off in search of potential opponent.

...

After some time of flying Cell came upon the destroyed village. Cell then saw a person with golden hair that looked like a super saiyan floating in mid air.

"Hay you..." Cell called out to Broly as he turned around and saw Cell floating not much far from him with his arms crossed "I assume you are the one with the power I just sensed"

"A bug has come to get squashed." Broly said with a grin and charges at Cell who simply smirked.

The two collided with each other but it can be easily said that Cell was the one with the upper-hand as he easily knocked Broly down to the ground with a swift kick.

"C'mon is that all you got ? I haven't even started fighting at full power."Cell taunted Broly.

"Grrrrr...AHHHHHHHHH !" Broly yelled in anger and finally transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan state. Cell was a little surprised by this.

"Well...now this can become interesting" Cell said with a smirk.

Broly charges at Cell and fires multiple green energy spheres which Cell easily dodged. Cell appears in front of Broly and knees him in the stomach before punching him in the face, Broly grabs Cell's arm and headbutts his opponent knocking him back a little. Cell puts two fingers on his forehead "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" Cell unleashes his attack at Broly,however the attack does nothing to Broly but slightly bruise him.

"I know that attack wasn't enough to put you out of your misery." Cell said to Broly with a smirk.

Broly roars and charges at Cell who disappears and reappears above Broly knocking him down with a knee to the back. Broly stops himself in mid-air and looks up as Cell put two hands on his face "SOLAR FLARE" a flash of bright light came from Cell blinding Broly in the process. Cell took this opportunity and punches Broly multiple times in the stomach before knocking him with a powerful kick to the neck, knocking Broly into the lake.

"I know your still alive down there" Cell said while he hovered above the lake.

Suddenly Broly exploded from the lake and flew up at Cell with anger.

"You...you will pay !" Broly declared. Broly then flew higher up and prepared his Omega Blaster at Cell.

"What ?! Is he insane ?" Cell asked in shock as Broly shot his attack at Cell "I don't care for the Earth and the humans but I can't let him ruin my Cell Games." With that Cell put his hands together "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAA!" Cell fired his Kamehameha at Broly's Omega Blaster.

The two attacks collided but Cell put more power into his attack and unleashes more energy. Cell's kamehameha finnally destroyed the Omega Blaster and headed streght for Broly himself.

"IMPOSSIBLE !" Broly yelled as he was hit by the Kamehameha and destroyed.

"Well...this day certanly was interesting" Cell commented as he returned to the Cell Games

* * *

 **Explanation**

 **The reason why Perfect Cell was able to win here is because of the fact that Broly's Legandery Super Saiyan form in nothing more than an Ultra-Maxed out Super Saiyan 1 similar to Trunks but the difference is that Broly is slightly faster in that form.**

 **Broly may have been superior to Cell in brute strength alone but Cell was faster,smarter and more durable than Broly.**

 **The reason why Broly was standing when he took a Kamehameha to the face from Goku is because when Goku fired his attack at Broly he wasn't putting as much energy as he did with Cell. Where's oppose to Cell, the z-fighters were shocked how much energy Goku was putting in his Kamehameha against Cell,while against Broly he just charged up real fast and fired it.**

 **Another thing is Gohan never turned SSJ2 in the second Broly Movie there is no proof that he did, because if he did where was the electricity ,where were the green eyes rather than blue ?**


End file.
